


番外1

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 8





	番外1

番外  
“要记住了，你的生命就是用来帮少爷挡子弹的，知道吗？”  
“是。”  
“好了，少爷差不多要放学了，你跟着司机去接他把。今天就到这里了。”说完，穿着黑色西装的李叔，就转身离开了。  
李东海躺在地上，大口地喘着气，望着眼前的天空，是灰蒙蒙的一片，有些看不清被挡住的太阳。  
猛地吸了一口冷气，才终于坐直了身体，却感受到了背部重重的疼痛，刚才李叔的过肩摔可真不是开玩笑。  
手撑着地面，站了起来，只感觉浑身酸痛，大腿微颤发软。每天十个小时的超负荷训练，让东海早已习惯了身体的反应。艰难的拖着脚步走上了黑色的保时捷，坐到了副驾驶的位置。

倚在保时捷的车上，东海望着紧闭的大门，不禁有些无聊的点了只烟。从很早开始他就学会了抽烟，因为他发现抽烟可以让他忘记身体疼痛，并且填补内心的莫名的紧张。过了不到一会，门开了，陆续有学生背着包从里面走出来，经过东海身边时都会不由自主的瞅向他，明明都是17岁同龄人，东海却在烟雾中有一种超乎年龄的沉稳感，当然，更多的还是因为他好看的脸，看一眼你就会情不自禁的陷入。  
东海很专注地寻找着少爷的影子，无视了所有的人。这好像已经成了习惯，从自己踏进这个家开始，他的眼里就一直只有少爷，其他人不管干什么，自己都会自动的无视。因为东海清楚自己活着和经历的伤痛都是为了保护他。  
在看到手拿着校服外套，穿着一身便装的身影，东海立马扔掉了烟，踩了踩烟头，踏步走了上去。李赫宰穿着黑色的短袖，正随意的撩着流海，跟旁边一个女生说笑着，那个女生的怀里还抱着早上东海急急忙忙送来的大熊玩偶。原来如此，东海明白的默念着，却连女生看都没看，走上前，自然的说了一声：“少爷。”  
李赫宰瞥了他一眼，把自己的外套扔到了东海的身上，莫的加了一句：“我的书包在教室，你取了，先回家吧。”说完，就搭上女生的肩膀，亲昵的在她耳边说着什么。  
东海把校服外套整了整，一言不发的走进了校门。

背着书包的东海站在灯光缭乱的角落里，抽着烟，安静的看着李赫宰搂着女生的腰肢，边说着什么，边喝着一杯又一杯的酒。不知道是灯光太晃眼还是怎样，东海看到李赫宰一瞬间跟自己对视了，在那之后就吻上了女生的唇，久久没有抬起头。

把女生打发回家后，李东海扛着李赫宰的肩膀，拦下了出租。因为自己天天训练的缘故，并不觉得高自己一头的李赫宰很重，而且还能很轻松的可以拖着他放在后座上。把外套叠成枕头状，刚好他的头轻轻的放在上面，不会磕到，李东海才放心的坐到了副驾驶，说了地址，并且发了条短信给管家，说少爷喝酒了，准备一下暖胃的汤和醒酒药。他们马上到家。  
一切好像和之前的他们经历的每一天都一样。  
东海把喂完汤的李赫宰平稳着放在床上，跟往常一样随后坐到了课桌前，拉开书包，开始自学，并且帮李赫宰完成他的作业。每次都能弄一个晚上，东海也不抱怨，因为这是他的本分，少爷的任何方面他都会去管，李赫宰只要在自己这里不完美就好了。  
正看着书，却听见平稳的呼吸忽然断了，李东海回头，刚好看见李赫宰坐了起来，眼神望了他许久后，说道：“我问你，你有什么是不会的吗？”  
“少爷有什么需要帮忙的，东海都会去学。”  
“是吗？”李赫宰忽然笑了，东海见过李赫宰的笑，很多次，但都是对不同的女孩，充满着柔情和阳光。而这次，他笑了，却充满着一种嘲讽和说不上来的失望感。  
“是的，少爷。”东海放下了书，坚定的答道。  
“东海啊...”李赫宰忽然下了床，走到他面前，东海想站起来保持一种礼仪，却被李赫宰按回到了椅子上。“你会接吻吗？”  
李东海长久以来沉稳的眼神瞬间动摇起来，李赫宰似乎很满意他的反应，未等到东海的回答，就吻了上去他的唇，对方没有任何的反应，只是木讷的感受着这个吻。  
“张嘴。”李赫宰边说边固住了东海的后脑勺，看到对方乖乖的张开了嘴巴，瞬间舌头灵活的钻了进去，勾着对方的舌头一圈圈的缠绵着，东海从一开始的僵硬，到后来也被李赫宰的舌头带着开始了一波波的吮吸，最后钻进了李赫宰的口腔里面狠狠的扫荡了一遍，才回过神的松开了 口。  
“少爷...我们这样，不行。”东海忽然站起来，有些距离的保持开。看着李赫宰吻的红润的唇，却从未有过的心脏跳的很快，和内心涌上来的阵阵喜悦。  
李赫宰望着东海娇红的脸笑了笑，随后坐在了床上，拍了拍身边的位置说：“过来。”东海一直都很听话，这次也不列外，乖乖的做了过去。  
“东海”李赫宰忽然用手指抵上了东海白色衬衫露出的胸肌“以后扣子要全系上，因为这里只能我看，知道吗。”未等对方说话，李赫宰就双手扯开了衬衫，压着东海躺在床上，舌头舔上了东海性感的喉结，随后咬了咬，让对方忍不住喘息一声。手也没闲着，利落的扒开了衬衫，就沿着脖子往下留下自己的红色痕迹，到红色的乳头那里含到了嘴里，用舌头一圈圈的打转着。“少爷...不行”东海感觉自己的身体很有反应的回应着，但理智告诉自己，不可以。大脑的叫嚣简直让他崩溃掉。  
李赫宰忽然坐起身，一个抬手，把自己的上衣脱掉，随后用力的一拉东海的下衣，连带着内裤一下子都扒掉，扔到了地上。 “为什么不可以？”李赫宰说完，就把手指插入了紧致的后穴，从未开发过的地方被他用力的一捅，瞬间让东海疼的皱起了眉头。但他强大的忍耐力让他没有叫出声。“东海，你不是最听我话了吗，我想进去，这是命令。明白吗？”李赫宰说着又一口气插了三只进去，开始了后穴的扩张。东海疼的吸了一口冷气，但还是乖乖的点头，因为这是命令。  
忽然摸到了一个点，东海本能的娇喘了一声，有些不自觉的扒上了对方的胳膊。“是这里。”李赫宰了然的又戳了戳，随后解开了自己的裤子拉链，放出了自己的早已按捺不住的宝贝，没有任何预兆的就顶了进去。“啊....”东海感受到了撕裂般的疼痛，但李赫宰却迅速的抽动了起来，发出阵阵的低吼声。咬着手背，东海含着眼泪感受着体内的冲撞，不想让自己发出声音，让房外的人听见。感受着体内炙热的冲击，慢慢的也从一开始的疼痛变为了说不出口的舒适，甚至可以说他很喜欢，他清晰的感受到李赫宰每一下的撞击点，都让自己情不自禁的想要扭动腰肢去获取更多，更深入的接触。  
而这时，李赫宰忽然从他的体内抽离了出去，“不要...”东海迷糊的喊了出来，顺势拉住了对方的胳膊。唇忽然被吸住，又是一阵舌头间的缠绵，李赫宰吻了很久很久，手也不自觉的握住了东海的炙热，不断的拨弄着，惹的东海边跟着对方的舌头舔舐着，边发出一阵阵的喘息，热气呼出来吐在了李赫宰的鼻尖上，像是激发性欲的迷药。  
“东海，喜欢吗？”李赫宰忽然离开了他的唇，并且有意的撸动了东海的肉棒，让李东海重重的喘息出娇嫩的声音。“不说话的话，就什么也没有了哦，海海。”李赫宰吐出亲昵的昵称，让东海一瞬间激动的喷了出来，喷到了李赫宰的小腹上。  
“少爷，我...”东海有些慌的想说什么，却被李赫宰的一只手堵住，然后手指了指自己的腹部说：“舔掉。”东海立马乖乖的凑了过去，用舌头舔着，感受到了腹肌坚实的轮廓以及后穴再次被手指填充的满足感。还没舔完，身体就被撩的受不了，东海无力的转身趴着，颤抖的说：“少爷，想要。”  
“海海，想要的话，就说些我喜欢的话来。”李赫宰握着自己的炽热，磨着在他的穴口外面一圈又一圈，就是不进去。  
李东海双手紧抓着床单，感受着后穴周围的磨蹭，于是终于慢慢的说道：“我很喜欢少爷这样对我，很喜欢。”  
“还有呢？”  
“求少爷进来吧，想要，真的想要。”  
“叫我的名字，海海。”李赫宰忽地趴在他背上，悄悄地吐气在东海的耳边，声音里带着一些笑意。  
“李赫宰...赫宰，我，我想要...”还没说完，就被填充住，一阵用力的冲撞，不过一会，李东海就有些受不了的想往前爬，离开这种性福，却被李赫宰抓住两脚的脚踝，拖了回来，固住腰更加用力的顶。  
东海又射了两次，却再次被李赫宰插入，这次是抱着他正面的顶着，东海可以清晰的看着李赫宰的脸，第一次离得这么近，眼睛里倒映出来的只有自己，感受着交合的快感，东海小声的喘息着，然后主动捧起对方的脸，深深的吻住。果不其然，又被折腾了好久，才结束。

东海感觉太累了，困得睡了过去，梦中李赫宰好像把自己抱进了浴缸，细心的为他整理了后穴，才又把他放了回来。  
盖上被子，李赫宰亲吻了一下他敏感的耳垂，小声地说：“晚安。”梦中的赫宰简直温柔的不像话，好像他们如同情侣一样。让东海不愿意醒来。


End file.
